Is Santa Claus Real?
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Is Santa real? Momo knows that he is, but the others think that he's just imaginary. If he is, then who's the big white-bearded that just flew away from Momo‘s division with 8 reindeers? Slight HitsuHina fluff! Yes, it includes Santa! Merry Christmas!


**Is Santa Claus Real? In my opinion, Santa is real; but the only reason why he doesn't go flying around with his 8 reindeers is because Earth is pretty dangerous (seriously, there's raping, killing, kidnapping, WARS, fights, arguments over nothing, etc...) and not everyone believes in him! Since Santa sees that no one believes in him, he's then saying "If they don't believe me, then I'm not wasting my time giving them presents!). I'm such a little girl XDDDD lmao. Anyway, this one shot was imagined in Ruby's head since maybe October and hopefully it comes out "Christmassy". I hope all of you are enjoying Christmas with your family and being SAFE! Well, enough said! I do not own Bleach! Enjoy, review, and Merry Christmas!**

**I do not own Bleach nor the lyrics to "Santa Claus is coming to town" song. XD  
**

**

* * *

**"Oh, you better watch out, you better not cry…. You better not pout, I'm telling you why… Santa Claus is coming to town…" a cheerful Momo sang as she hanged the glittery Christmas decorations on her big tree.

The tree was approximately six feet tall and about three feet wide. She, along with Zaraki-taichou and Yachiru fukutaichou, had gone to the world of the living to buy the tree (and decorations) with Orihime and Rukia. Orihime had gotten the biggest tree of all - about ten feet tall and five feet wide. Obviously, Zaraki had helped her bring the tree back to her lonely house.

Yachiru and Kenpachi had gotten the second largest tree. It was nine feet tall and three feet wide. Once the two had arrived to their division, Yachiru had decorated it with candy and sweets; and for a star, she had chosen to use Ikkaku's bald head for it.

Momo's tree was the third biggest, and Rukia's was the smallest one out of all. Hers was seven feet tall and four feet wide.

"He's making a list….He's checking it twice…Gonna find out who's naughty or nice… Santa Claus is coming to town!"

Grabbing a stool, she placed it next to the tree and then stood on it. Then, she grabbed the large box of decorations and began hanging the gleaming balls on the top part of the tree.

"He sees you when you're sleeping… He knows when you're awake… He knows if you've been good or bad… So be good for goodness sake!"

After hanging every shining ball on the tree, she grabbed the large yellow star and placed it on top. After that, she got off the stool and grabbed the lights. Carefully so non of them would burn out, she began to embrace the lights around the tree. She had bought four sets on lights, red, blue, yellow, and green, and all of them blinked at different times. After she was finished with the blue set, she grabbed the red set…then the yellow set, and finally the blue set. After that, she connected the cords and then plugged the single left-alone cord to the wall, and in a split second, the tree shined in front of her.

"Ahh, it's so beautiful!" she told her, congratulating herself at the same time at a job well done.

After that, she gladly jogged towards her kitchen and checked the cookies that were baking inside her over. The delicious scent went up her nose and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"You better watch out… You better not cry! You better not pout, I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is coming to town!"

Momo was beginning to love Christmas. She thought that the holiday was special and should be celebrated at least twice a year. She loved the idea of Santa Claus going to every good person's house and leaving them presents. However, she wasn't sure if the red suit-dressed man with the large white beard would appear in Soul Society. She hoped, nevertheless.

A few hours before putting up her tree, she had asked many people whether Santa was real, and all of them (except for Yahciru and Orihime) had replied 'no'. She didn't understand! If they didn't believe in Santa, then why were they celebrating Christmas. Ichigo had told her that the only reason he didn't believe in Santa was because the man had never brought him a Power Rangers action figure when he was little. Matsumoto had answered that she'll only believe in him once he brings her a large box of Sake, and Toushiro had replied that such freak with eight flying reindeers did not exist at all.

Momo pouted her lips childishly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Santa Claus was no freak! Momo believes in Santa, and she tells herself that only Santa believers get presents. She remembered that new cooking book Santa had left Orihime a year ago (though she knew that that was Ichigo who put it there and signed 'From: Santa' on the paper), and she remembered the box of sugar-free candy Yachiru received (but that was only a prank from Ikkaku since Yahciru loathed sugar-free candy).

"Little toy dolls that cuddle and coo…..Elephants, boats and Kiddie cars too! Santa Claus is coming to town!"

_**Ping!**_

Momo's thoughts broke as the oven finished baking the fresh-made cookies. Joyfully, she grabbed her oven mitts and opened the oven's door. She looked inside and grabbed the tray. Standing up, she closed the oven with her foot and placed the hot tray on the counter. While she left it there so it could cool down, she walked over to her refrigerator and grabbed a full gallon of milk. Grabbing a glass cup, she opened the milk container and poured some fresh tasting milk. Afterwards, she grabbed a plate and placed the cookies there. Finally, she placed the plate of cookies and the cup of milk on the small table beside her glowing Christmas tree. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she sat down on her couch, waiting for midnight to strike and for Santa to come.

"All the kids in Girl and boy land…Will have a jubilee….They're gonna build a toy land town… Around that Christmas tree… So....You better watch out, you better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to to-"

"Momo?"

The fuku-taichou turned her head and grinned as she saw her best friend (and crush) standing by the door of her office with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun! Merry Christmas!" she said with a smile so beautiful that almost knocked Toushiro over his own feet.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bed-Wetter Momo." he replied with a smirk.

The girl only giggled and patted the free space next to her. Obligingly, he nodded once and sat down next to her.

"I heard you singing from outside." he told her, staring at the Christmas tree.

Momo's cheeks reddened and she bit her lip sheepishly.

"Really?"

"Yeah; you're not bad at singing." he commented her, looking straight into her chestnut colored eyes.

"Thanks, Shiro-chan." she replied, looking cutely at her tree.

"You put up a tree?"

"Yup! All by myself."

"So I'm guessing that you still believe in Santa Claus?"

"Of course! He's real!"

Toushiro shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow for his head.

"Why do you believe in such childish nonsense?"

"Santa's no childish nonsense! He's the father figure of Christmas! You just don't believe in him because you haven't received any gifts from him! You're a naughty little boy, Shiro-chan!"

"Really? Because I'm not a receiver, I'm a giver." he told her.

Momo turned her head and looked at him confusingly.

"What?"

"Look up," he said and she did.

A loud gasp escaped her lips and once she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing. Toushiro dropped the mistletoe and cupped her cheeks with his hands, kissing her lips gently.

"Merry Christmas…" he mumbled to her underneath his panting breath.

****

_Around midnight…_

Momo stretched her arms tiredly and opened her eyes.

It's Christmas! she told herself, staring at the tree in front of her.

She turned her head and saw Toushiro sleeping right next to her, his arms securely wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself and kissed his forehead.

_Merry Christmas, Shiro-chan!_

She stared out the window, and suddenly her eyes widened. It couldn't be! No, she must be dreaming! Momo rubbed her eyes again and stared one more time!

"Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer, and Vixen! On! Comet, on! Cupid, on! Dunder and Blixem!"

Momo's eyes widened and quickly she ran towards the window as the eight reindeers flew away. She opened her window and stuck her head out.

"Merry Christmas, Santa!"

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HINAMORI!"

Giggling to herself, she closed the window and stared at the empty plate and glass cup. Then, she laid back down next to Toushiro and closed her eyes.

_Only if Toushiro were awake…_ she thought and drifted into a deep sleep.

_*****_

A minute later, Toushiro opened one eye and looked out the window, bringing Momo closer to him.

_Thanks, Santa…_

* * *

**I'M DONE! I hope y'all enjoyed this fic! Have A SUPER DUPER MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I'm baking a vanilla flavored cake right now for my family! Be safe everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
